Amy March
Amy Laurence (née March) was the youngest of the March sisters. Storyline Early Life Amy was the youngest sister of four and age twelve when the story begins. Her relationship with her sister Jo was sometimes strained. In retaliation to Jo annoying her, Amy burned the book Jo was writing. The older girl was furious, even after Amy realized the gravity of what she had done and apologized. When Laurie and Jo went skating, Amy tagged along after them, but she arrived at the lake too late to hear Laurie's warning about thinning ice. Under Jo's horrified stare, Amy fell through the ice and was rescued by Laurie's prompt intervention. Realizing she might have lost her sister, Jo's anger dissolved and the two became closer. When her sister Beth became seriously ill with scarlet fever, Amy was sent to stay with Aunt March as a safety precaution. Aunt March grew fond of her and made the suggestion that Aunt Carroll takes Amy with her to Europe. She greatly enjoyed the trip, learning more about art and society. Relationship and Marriage with Laurie On her trip, Amy met up with Laurie, who was wandering aimlessly around, wasting time and money, still miserable after Jo's declination of his marriage proposal. Amy gave him a stern talking-to before he left. In his absence, she became afraid that she had destroyed their relationship. Sometime later, she received a letter from him, which stated that she helped him to get his life back on track. They managed to see each other again and grew very close. They found comfort in one another in their unhappiness at the deterioration of Beth's health. Laurie proposed and shortly after Beth died, they got married, to the happy surprise of Jo. They would later have a daughter named Elizabeth, after her sister, and thus lived happily ever after. Life at Parnassus Laurie and Amy settled into a house called Parnassus, which was situated next to Plumfield, the home of Jo and Friedrich, as well as the school they ran. Their marriage was a loving and successful one, and they encouraged many to take an interest in art and music, leading Parnassus to become a beautiful place of art, music, and culture. Later on, Amy gave birth to a daughter, who was named after her deceased sister: Elizabeth ("Bess"). As a baby, Bess was very frail, and her parents worried that she would not live long. However, due to a great deal of care and protection, Bess survived and grew to be a sweet and beautiful girl who spent a lot of time sculpting with her mother in the art rooms. Personality Often "petted" because she was the youngest, Amy could be vain, spoiled, and selfish, and threw tantrums when she was unhappy. She was also more concerned with appearance than was healthy at her age, though her concerns could be somewhat comical, such as her obsession with her imperfect nose. Amy was also very dramatic. However, when she was sent to live with her Aunt March during Beth's illness, Amy realized how beloved and petted she had been at her own home, and this realization caused her to change for the better. Though she never truly lost her desire to be popular or her fondness of luxuries, Amy matured into a graceful and compassionate woman who looked out for those less fortunate than her. Amy's one constant feature was her talent and passion for art, whether it is painting, sketching, or sculpting. Physical Appearance At the age of twelve, Amy was described to be a "regular snow maiden", being pale and slender, with blue eyes and yellow hair that curled on her shoulders. She always carried herself like a young lady mindful of her manners. As she matured into teenage-hood, she came to be considered "the flower of the family", for at sixteen, she already had the air and bearing of a full-grown woman whose form, dress, and even movement all embodied genuine grace. Her complexion was wonderfully fair, her blue eyes keen, her curls were more golden and abundant than ever, and even the features that she always found offensive - her nose, her wide mouth, and her decided underlip - actually gave character to her whole face, though she could never see it. Later on, as a wife and mother, Amy became a stately and graceful woman, whose simple yet elegant tastes always gave one the impression of her being the best-dressed lady in town. Etymology *'Amy' is a female given name of French origin and means 'beloved'. *It is said that the usage of the name 'Amy' increased dramatically after the publication of Little Women. Appearances *''Little Women'' *''Good Wives'' *''Little Men'' *''Jo's Boys'' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:March Home residents Category:Parnassus residents Category:Massachusetts residents Category:Artists Category:March family Category:Mothers Category:Concord residents Category:Wives Category:Article Stubs Category:Main Characters Category:Laurence family Category:Aunts Category:Americans